A Rose for Mamochan
by J. Merritt
Summary: Oneshot of Mamoru's feelings after the accident and the first time he met Usagi.


_Sailor Moon property of Naoko Takeuchi, Mixx Entertainment, ect_

_

* * *

_

**A Rose for Mamo-chan   
**

_Who am I? _  
He imagined it a very silly question. Of course he knew who he was...didn't he? Everything hurt. His whole body hurt. Voices, he could hear voices; quiet voices. What were they saying? Carefully he sat up, every muscle protesting even this slight movement, and removed the bandages from his eyes.  
_Where am I? _  
He looked around the small room in confusion. He knew this place, but what was it? Why couldn't he remember? His feet padded softly to the bathroom, knees scrapping lightly against the counter as he climbed to look in the mirror. Stormy blue eyes looked at the reflection in confusion._  
This isn't what I look like...is it?  
_Upset he returned to his bed once again wondering what he was doing there.  
_Why am I here? My parents...we were going...somewhere...but where? Where are my mom and dad? Why aren't they here?  
_Frustrated he tore at the blankets, taking his uncertainties out on the crisp sheets. Feeling no better he walked to the door his hand freezing on the handle as the whispers become audible.

"Dead? Both of them?"  
"I'm afraid so. Contact Social Services; he's in their custody now."  
"Yes sir."  
"Your results doctor."  
"Thank you."  
He held his breath, his sweaty hands gripping the handle fiercely, while the doctor noisily flipped through the papers. _Dead? Who did they mean!  
_The file closed with a muffled clap.  
"Amnesia. Karen have Dr. Mizuno stop by."  
"Yes sir."  
_Amnesia? Do they mean me?_  
Lifelessly his hand dropped back to his side. He stood motionless in the dark room waiting for the tears to start. They never came. Disappointed he returned to his bed and waited.

Dr. Mizuno stopped in about an hour later to inform him of his situation. He'd been in an accident which had killed his parents. With no living relatives he was now the custody of the city. Luckily he had no major injuries-except for his amnesia. They doubted he would ever get his memories back. He'd looked at her unfazed and asked the only question he could think of. "What is my name?"

_Endymion _

Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru. He rolled the words around his tongue playfully. They told him that was his name. It didn't sound right to him, but he liked what it meant, protector. He wondered absently what it was he was supposed to protect. He really didn't have anything left. That made him sad.  
Quietly he tiptoed from his room, planning to sneak into the play area when two voices stopped him. Curious he walked to the room, crouching beside the doorway and peered in. A large aging man spoke quietly to a young child. Suddenly the child jumped forward grasping the man's extended hands, a large smile glued to her pale face. "Really daddy? You promise!"  
"I promise Samantha. As soon as you're better." Squealing happily she threw herself into her father's arms.  
"I love you daddy!"  
"I love you too, Sam."

He watched them embrace and tried to remember. Tried to remember his parents and how much they loved him; tried to remember all the hugs and kisses, his father's hair color or his mother's favorite perfume. Tried to remember how much he loved them. But he couldn't. It was all just a blur; a faded memory he could no longer recall. Tears welled up in his eyes, turning them from stormy blue to a frosty gray. _Why can't I remember them! Why did they leave me? I'm all alone! Mommy! Daddy! I'm scarred! _The first tear came. Another followed, then another. He clutched his heaving chest feeling like someone had squeezed every ounce of air from his lungs. _It hurts! Mommy! Daddy!_ He stumbled back into his room; his vision clouded by tears and threw himself onto his bed, beating his pillow in anger. _Why! WHY! Mommy! Daddy_!  
"Come back!"

The darkness pulled at him, swallowing him like the pain he knew. The only thing he knew. Screaming he tried to pull himself out but failed. It closed in on him suffocating him with its thickness._  
Alone._

"Won't you eat Mamoru, please?"  
He looked away, his attention once more on the world just outside his window; a world he didn't remember. He wasn't hungry. He hurt. He hurt so badly he just wanted to die. Then he would be with his parents; he wouldn't be alone anymore. He didn't want to be alone. But the darkness scared him. He didn't want to sleep. The darkness was there. And he feared the darkness. Feared it would consume him.

_Endymion...  
_He turned. Had someone called him? He waited, listening, hoping. Silence answered him. Alone, he was all alone. No one would save him. No one would love him. Alone. He turned again to the darkness. It no longer seemed threatening. It no longer seemed dangerous. It no longer scared him. Now it promised an end; an end to all the pain that consumed him; an end to the loneliness. _I won't be alone_. He started towards it.  
**ENDYMION!  
**He spun quickly knowing he'd heard it this time, a girl's voice. _Hello?_ His voice echoed eerily, bouncing off unseen walls. _Who's there?_ _Who's there...who's there...who's there...who's there...?  
_A soft giggle came from his left. He squinted in the darkness looking for the voice.  
_Where are you?  
Here, with you._ Her sweet voice surrounded him, comforting him.  
_With me? Who are you?  
A friend. Why are you so sad little prince?  
My parents died and I miss them. I was going to join them.  
But you mustn't. I'll miss you so!  
You will?  
Yes. I know it hurts, Endymion, but be strong, for me. I promise once were together, you'll never be lonely again. I'll always be there my love. Whenever you need me just look in your heart, and I'll be there. Awaken now my prince.  
Wait, who are you!  
Your princess. _

The sound of chirping birds woke him. Wearily he turned to stare out the window. Sunlight danced across his features masking his youth. Silent tears slipped from beneath his lashes."Princess..."  
Numbly he watched as the sun rose spreading its glory across the blue sky, sharing its life-giving warmth with the Earth. Once in a while a tear would slip past unchecked. Dr. Mizuno checked on him later that afternoon and informed him that a social worker would stop by to talk to him tomorrow. He merely nodded and returned to his window.

_Princess..._ The creaking door caused him to jump slightly. He refused to look, not wanting to see the cold faces of the doctors or listen to their cold words. They'd speak soon enough, so he waited. Silence answered him. Curious he left his window perch crawling to the side of his bed. A small blond-haired girl looked back at him, brilliant sapphire eyes looking into his with unmasked warmth.

She said nothing at first, just watched him with a child's innocence. She couldn't have been more than three he guessed. He couldn't help but wonder where she'd come from. She smiled resting her head against his hand, her eyes never once leaving his. "Don't cry. Starting today I'm going to be a big sister. My mom had a baby and I brought this as a gift. Here."  
She handed him the perfect red rose she had held in her tiny hands. Wordlessly he accepted it.  
"Congratulations."  
He stared at her angelic face knowing he knew her from somewhere. Her eyes were familiar, full of warmth, like his princess. Clutching the rose to his chest he smiled back at her, knowing for the first time that he could go on.  
"Thank you..."

_Serenity._

The End.


End file.
